


12 Days of Christmas Crossover

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Boy Meets World, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dallas (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural, The Pacifier (2005), Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Bad Weasley Family, Bad hermione - Freeform, Canon Divergence-Dallas and Supernatural, Dark side wins, Fluff, Foreplay, Frottage, Happy Danny, Jealous Doc, Jealous Steve, Jealous Willow, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slight Canon Divergence, Time Travel, law inaccuracies, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Collection of one-shots of different fandoms and pairings. All of them have never been done before.The Titles are in the chapters and the pairings will be in the summary.  Story #1 Shane Wolfe/Danny Williams





	1. Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt this 12 days of Christmas. Though I might be late on one or two days. First I'm moving into another house and then I'll be travelling over 2,000 miles to go home for the holidays. If I can I'll post two ahead of their day so none are missed. Hope you all like these..
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or The Pacifier.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

When the Admiral signed off on his vacation he shot out of the office after thanking the man. No more than an hour later he was on a cargo plane headed to Hawaii.

Nervous excitement filled him to a point where the other soldiers had to strap him down. Some of them threaten to toss him out of the plane. Needless to say it was a long flight.

"I don't care if he insulted your sister! You don't shoot people with grenades in their hands! I don't know why I put up with your stupid cargo wearing alpha behavior."

He smiled at the familiar rant. God, he missed those. He stepped further into the room and quietly dropped his bag.

"Now, now don't blame the cargo pants."

Danny Williams turned around at the familiar voice. He felt his face heat up before a smile formed. "Shane!"

Shane caught Danny when the smaller man ran into his arms. He tightened his arm and pressed his nose into Danny's neck. This, he missed this more than anything.

The two men pulled apart slightly, just enough to attach their lips together. Danny moaned as Shane's tongue slowly caressed his own. Shane released his own moan when Danny started sucking on his tongue.

Ahem. A throat clearing loudly caused the two men to reluctantly pull apart. Danny turned and glared at Steve.

"What, Steven?"

"Need I to remind you that you are at work." Steve answered with his own glare.

"I was trying to forget." Danny mumbled.

Shane laughed and wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling the man flush against his chest. "Come on, Dan, introduce us and finish the case. The faster you're done, the faster we can get to bed. I want at least a day with you before we get Grace."

Danny tilted his head back to smile at Shane. "You drive a hard bargain." He turned back to his co-workers, "Steve, Chin, Kono meet Lt. Shane..."

"Lt. Commander." Shane corrected. "I was promoted just after this mission."

Danny quickly kissed Shane. "That's great, babe." He faced his friends again. "Meet Lt. Commander Shane Wolfe, my husband. Shane, this is Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, and Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett."

"Your husband!" The three yelled in shock.

"Yeah. What? Did you think my ring meant I was hung up on Rachel?"

"Well yeah." Kono answered sheepishly. "Why didn't you tell us you were married?"

"For the same reason we haven't combined our names," Shane replied. "I have enemies and any of them wouldn't hesitate to kill Danny and Grace."

"When did you marry?" Chin asked.

Danny laughed. "About a year after Rachel and I divorced."

"I had a furlough and went to Atlantic City. Found Danny in a bar. We had a few drinks, then ended up married and in bed together." Shane added.

"Three months later, Shane shows up to tell me he's getting deployed and hands me his medical and legal papers. We didn't talk about our marriage until a month before Rachel took Grace. Actually our marriage is the reason she moved Grace here. She didn't want to expose Grace to this 'way' of life." Danny said with a grimace.

"Don't worry, Dan, I spoke to Legal in Annapolis. They told me that Rachel's lawyer had no grounds to sign those papers. He helped her kidnap Grace. Both of them will be in court for it. And since Rachel violated the pre-nup you didn't have to pay her anything. She and her lawyer are facing jail time. Stan might get probation for being an accessory to the kidnapping."

Danny turned in Shane's arms. He looked at his husband through tear blurred eyes. "Really?"

Shane smiled softly before kissing Danny lightly. "Really. The papers are in my bag. Tomorrow we're getting Grace. Only question remains is do you want to stay here or go back to Jersey?"

Danny's mind blanked. He didn't have an answer for that question. There was so many things he had to consider.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want you and Grace. This last mission showed me how much I was missing. I don't want to miss any more. If you want to stay here, I'll call the Admiral and re-locate. I'm going to switch to reserves so I'll be home more often. I'll get a training job at Pearl to kill some time while you work and Grace is at school."

Danny stretched up and kissed Shane with everything he was feeling at the moment. It didn't go passed his notice that he and Shane had ignored the others. Right now he didn't care.

"Danny!" Steve yelled angrily. He was fed up with this.

"What?!" Danny yelled back when he turned around.

"Stop, just stop. Send this-" Steve waved his hand at Shane, "husband away. We have a case to finish, remember."

"The wife did it, Steve."

"You don't know that!" Steve snapped.

"If you paid attention to the guy with the grenade instead of shooting him, you would have heard what he said. He was telling us the lady of the house had a bomb inside. You owe that guy an apology and a thank you for saving your ass."

"How do you know what he was saying?"

"Unlike you, I know Russian." Danny replied with a smug grin. "Oh and if you have anymore doubts about the wife, check the event calendar at the stadium. That concert was last week because Grace went to it and made Step-Stan buy me a t-shirt." Danny said before walking into his office to get his stuff. When he walked back out he looked at Shane. "Come on, Shane, they can finish without me."

Shane picked up his bag flashing the other SEAL a smug grin. He watched the anger and jealousy flare in the hazel eyes. With a satisfied laugh he followed Danny out of the Palace.

(*v*)

"You know I never expected this to be my day today." Danny responded.

They were laying on Danny's living room floor after several bouts of love making. Danny was laying on top of Shane's chest, while Shane caressed a large calloused hand up and down Danny's bare back.

"You deserve this." Shane replied, then kissed the top of Danny's head. "Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Happy Anniversary, Shane."

Shane laughed. "Still baffles sometimes. Hey, Dan?"

"Yes, Shane."

"Do you really hate cargo pants?"

Danny Laughed before kissing Shane. He wasn't going to answer that.

~Fin~


	2. Christmas in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story #2 Harry Potter/Doc Holliday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tombstone

_Bloody hell_. Harry thought as he looked around. Everywhere he looked was dry dust, horses, strange clothes, and things he has never seen before in the Muggle and Wizarding World. All of it reminded him of those western movies Dudley used to watch.

The last thing Harry remembered was drunkenly kissing Draco in the empty Black library. He needed to find a way back home. If he had a guess of who was responsible he would say Dumbledore and the Order. This had to be their way of getting back at him for siding with Voldemort.

"You look lost." A deep voice broke through Harry's inner panic.

Harry turned and looked at the man. He was taller and pale in a sick kind of way. A cowboy hat covered his brown hair and shaded his hazel eyes. Harry stifled the moan at the trimmed mustache on the man's handsome face.

"Yes, I am." Harry answered. "Where am I?"

The stranger grinned at him. "Tombstone, Arizona."

"What's today's date?" Harry asked carefully to mask his inner panic.

"November tenth." The stranger replied in a happy tone.

"This may sound strange, but what is the year?"

The man laughed. "1880. What is your name?"

"Harrison Black. What's yours?"

"Doctor John Holliday, at your service." Harry smiled when the man bowed. "People call me Doc."

"Well, Doc, call me Harry. Do you know where I can go to see about getting a horse to California?" Harry didn't know what the laws were in the states for magic usage and didn't want to draw attention to himself. When he gets back home he is going to the Governors and demanding they hire a real History teacher.

"The stables. Though at the post office you can get tickets for the stagecoach or train. However, the stagecoach left yesterday and won't be back until next week. The train arrives in two days, but it will be going east not west. If you still want a horse it will be about a three or four day ride." Doc explained.

Harry felt his eyes widen. "Three or four days. Are you serious?"

"'Fraid so. You have to let the horse rest every few hours so you don't tire him out."

"Damn." Harry muttered. He was at a lost. There was nothing he could do, but wait and see if the spell takes him back or Draco and his father find a way to bring him back.

Doc decided to take pity on the younger man. And if he thought the other man was pretty, then that would be his business. No one else needed to know.

"Come on, Harry." Doc said placing a hand on the small of Harry's back. He smiled to himself when the other man didn't move away.

Harry turned his head to look at Doc. "Where are we going?"

"To the General Store. You need new clothes. The ones you have on will get you shot at and I'm not in the mood to kill anyone to defend you."

Harry looked down at the black trousers and dark green button down shirt. With a sigh of defeat he let Doc lead him to the store.

The trip didn't take long and Harry had promised to pay the man back. Doc took the younger man to his hotel room. They stayed long enough for Harry to change, then the two made their way to the restaurant. Harry gave Doc a made up story about being attacked and kidnapped by his family's enemies. Doc knew Harry was lying but didn't call him on it. After all they only just met.

(*v*)

Harry was coming to like Tombstone. So much that he let the stagecoach leave without him on it. After just almost two months of being with Doc he was falling for the man. Harry felt conflicted about those feelings. He and Draco weren't together, yet their relationship was explosive. Doc was different in a good way. The gunslinger treated him like they were married, well as married as they can be without the vows, rings, and sex. The best thing Harry liked about Doc was the man's kisses. They never failed to set his body on fire with passion.

Doc was in love for the first time in his life. Harry was everything he was looking for. Yet he couldn't bring himself to bed the younger man. Doc knew his days were numbered and he wanted to save Harry from the lost and heartbreak his death would bring. If he wasn't dying and it wasn't unnatural he would marry Harry. Instead Doc is going to spoil Harry for as long as he could.

"What would like for Christmas, darlin'?" Doc asked Harry from the table by the window.

Harry looked up from his book. "You. I just want you, John." He smiled at the other man. It had taken Harry a week to get Doc to let him call him John.

Doc huffed out a laugh. "Anything else?"

"Maybe some new books and shooting lessons." Harry only likes the lessons because Doc presses up behind him to correct his stance and aim.

"You are an easy person to shop for, darlin'."

Harry grinned. "I know. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmm, so many things, so difficult to choose from." Doc replied dramatically.

Harry threw a pillow at Doc. "Prat. Be serious."

"Surprise me. Whatever you get me I'll love."

Harry got up and moved towards Doc. He bent down and firmly placed his lips on the older man's. A moan escape when Doc grabbed his hips and moved him to straddle Doc's lap.

Doc slid his hands into Harry's trousers and cupped the firm flesh, as his tongue slipped into Harry's warm mouth. He let out a groan when Harry thrust against him and pulled his hair. The gunslinger let it go on for a few more minutes before breaking the kiss and stilling Harry's hips. Doc groaned at the sound of Harry's whimper against his neck.

"I hate you." Harry whined into Doc's neck.

Doc chuckled. "Not as much as I hate myself."

Harry laughed and licked the sweat off Doc's neck. "Have fun alone." He laughed again and stood up.

Doc's curses followed Harry out the door. Harry went to the General Store. There he bought Doc's favorite sweets, a box of Thompson Chocolates and fudge. The store owner wrapped the boxes in plain brown paper. Harry's next stop was the post office where he picked up two special packages he ordered from different places. He was thankful the train brought one to Tombstone before Christmas and the other came by owl. He ran into a wizard when he and Doc went to Tucson a few days after Harry arrived.

Harry walked into the empty room and placed his gifts under the bed. After changing his clothes he left a note to Doc then went to the restaurant. He ordered their dinner and waited.

After Harry left Doc took care of his problem. Once he was done and cleaned up he started rethinking his options. Feeling ecstatic about his idea he left their room. Doc rented a horse and rode to the next town to pick up Harry's gifts. He didn't want people in Tombstone spreading gossip or calling for their heads. They, so far, have been lucky that no one, not even the hotel owner, was questioning their sleeping arrangement.

When he got back to the hotel, Doc hid the gifts in his saddlebag. He went down to the restaurant after reading Harry's note. Jealousy flared in him when he spotted a young woman flirting with his Harry. Doc stomped over to the table and glared at the woman. He heard Harry's sigh of relief.

"It's time for you to go back to your table, miss." He said politely through clenched teeth.

The young woman glared at Doc. "No, I don't think it is. Go find someone else to eat with."

Doc placed a hand on his gun. Harry stood up and placed a hand on top of Doc's to stop him from drawing it.

"John, don't. Let's just grab our food and go. Please." Harry spoke low enough for Doc to hear.

Doc dropped his hand and walked outside to wait for Harry. Harry glared at the woman then turned to the restaurant owner. He paid the man for the food. When the plates were covered he apologized to the owner and left. Instead of going back to the room, Doc led Harry to the saloon. They sat in a low lit corner away from everyone else.

"Thank you." Doc spoke when they finished eating.

"There's no need to thank me. I'll protect you like you'll protect me. You're stuck with me, John Holliday." Harry replied with a grin.

"Good. I don't want you to be anywhere else." Doc placed a hand on Harry's thigh and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Behave." Harry hissed, but made no move to remove Doc's hand.

Doc laughed. "Never. So how about a game or two?"

"Alright."

(*v*)

Harry woke the next morning, then smiled when he remembered the day. He slowly moved to straddle Doc's hips. He started rocking against the other man while placing biting kisses on his neck.

Doc groaned as he woke up. He was having a pleasant dream about Harry only to wake and find it wasn't just a dream. Harry made a pretty picture sitting on top of him with a flushed face and wild hair. Doc caressed Harry's body while thrusting his hips up.

"Oh darlin', you look so beautiful right now." Doc moaned out, squeezing Harry's hips.

"John...oh fuck...please." Harry cried out. He look down at Doc. "Please don't make me stop."

"Never again, darlin'. Keep going."

Harry used the spells Draco told him about. He was thankful they slept naked. He slowed down long enough to sink down onto Doc's thick length. Both let out duel moans at the sensation of finally taking the next step.

Doc closed his eyes and gripped Harry's hips to prevent any movement. He wanted to savor the feel of Harry. This was the best thing he has felt in years and didn't want it to end so quickly.

"John, please." Harry whined trying to shift his hips.

Doc let out a strained laugh. "What do you want?"

Harry glared down at Doc. "Let me move, please."

"I have a better idea." Doc smiled at Harry before changing their positions. He leaned down to kiss the younger man as his hips began thrusting in and out of Harry's body.

In the next moment the only sounds were their grunts and moans, or the occasional plead from Harry. Doc upped his pace when Harry's pleads turned to whines and whimpers for release. The two came simultaneously moaning each other's name.

"We have to do that again!" Harry exclaimed after they both settled down.

Doc chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Later. How about we do gifts now then go eat some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry replied extracting himself from Doc's arm. He leaned over the side of the bed to grab the boxes. Sitting against the headboard he handed them over.

Doc sat up and placed the boxes on his lap. One by one he opened them. He smiled seeing the sweets. One gift confused him and the other was surprising to see.

"Harry, what? What did you get this?" He asked breathlessly while looking at the gun in his hand. His fingers caressed the silver barrel down to the copper cylinder then over the smooth white stock.

"I ordered it from a catalog the General Store owner had. Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously.

Doc turned his head to smile at Harry. "I love it. Thank you." He kissed Harry firmly. When they pulled apart he held up the gift that confused him. They were two small clear bottles. One had light blue liquid and the other contained a bright pink liquid.

"It's time to tell you the truth. My name is Lord Harrison Severus Black. I'm originally from the year nineteen eighty-nine, I'm eighteen. The main thing about me is that I'm a wizard and I was born from two men." Harry spoke carefully so Doc wouldn't miss anything.

"Two men?" Doc asked with wide eyes. "How is that possible?"

Harry chuckled. "Magic made it possible."

"Will you..." Doc couldn't finish the sentence.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. There has never been any records of wizard and muggle male pregnancy. To answer your first question those are potions. The pink one with heal your tuberculosis, the blue will heal and remove everything else that is wrong in your body."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know the truth before you take those and in case my father found away to bring me back to my own time. How are you handling this?"

Doc laughed. "Well its not everyday someone tells you they're a wizard from the future. And said wizard might end up pregnant with my child." Doc laughed again shaking his head. "So far I'm holding up."

Harry gave Doc a small understanding smile. "John, I'll understand if you want to leave and never speak to me again."

Doc got up from the bed and got Harry's gifts. He handed them over after getting back on the bed. He smiled as Harry carefully unwrapped them.

Harry smiled at the box of chocolates. His next gift left him speechless. Nestled in leather was a beautiful silver band. He carefully picked the ring up and tears fell as he spotted the 'Always' inscription on the inside. Harry looked up at Doc.

"We can't legally marry, but nothing will stop us from acknowledging it between the two of us. I don't care who you are, what you are, or where you're from. I love you, Harry and now that I'm no longer going to be sick, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if we have children, well our lives will be perfect."

Harry slipped the ring on his finger then moved forward attaching his lips to Doc's. "I love you too. I will be happy to call you my husband." He responded after breaking the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Harry. Now how about we see if you can get pregnant." Doc grinned then downed the potions. He wanted his body healthy to raise his chances.

"Merry Christmas, John." Harry replied with a smile. He laid back down and opened his arms. "Let's get started."

~Fin~


	3. Christmas on the Hellmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn escapes Philly and ends up in Sunnydale. On the first night he meets Xander Harris. 
> 
> Shawn Hunter/Xander Harris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about these, I just didn't have WiFi to get the rest posted. Now that I do I'll be posting them as quickly as I can. Sorry for making you all wait.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE

Shawn Hunter read the sign as he sped passed it on his bike. Three thousand miles was as far as he can go without leaving the country. The distance still didn't feel like it was good enough. He needed another plan, a plan that will ease the heartache and anger.

He stopped at the first motel and checked in. Once the door was closed he looked around. A shitty way to spend Christmas, Shawn thought as he took it in. The wallpaper was peeling, there were cracks in the wall, the television was severely outdated, and the lights were flickering. Shawn was wary of the bed and didn't even want to look in the bathroom. He grabbed his keys and left the room.

It didn't take long to find a bar after not wanting to deal with the club. The bar was located near a college campus and only had a bartender and a small group of people. All but two looked around his age. Shawn sat at the bar far away from the group. He ordered a beer and checked out the bartender.

"Hey, are you new here?" The bartender asked as he put the bottle down.

"For the time being. Know any good food places?"

"None that will be open in the next hour. Everywhere, but the Bronze closes before eight." The guy answers.

"That sucks." Shawn muttered around the bottle. He watched the bartender nod in agreement.

"Why don't you join me and my friends?" He gestured to the group.

"Didn't anyone teach you about strangers?' Shawn grinned at the bartender. He had to admit the guy was hot in a dorky kind of way and was Shawn's type.

The bartender laughed. "Yeah, I know all about the stranger danger. You look harmless enough. I'm Xander Harris and I've lived here my whole life. Over there is Willow, my friend since pre-k; Buffy, who moved here five years ago; the older man is Giles, he's from England; the female next to Willow is Tara, she's Will's girlfriend; and the blond is Spike, he's also from England." Xander pointed at each person.

Shawn nodded. "I'm Shawn Hunter. I came here from Philadelphia."

Xander let out a low whistle. "Wow, almost on the other side of the world. Well just sit here, I'll go talk to the others and get them to agree."

Shawn just nodded. He watched Xander walk away, actually it was more of watching Xander's ass as he walked away. From his spot he watched the group argue and look at him. After several minutes Xander waved him over with a wide smile. Shawn stopped his own smile from forming. When he made his way over he stood close to Xander, so close that their shoulders were touching. And if he 'accidentally' brushed his hand across Xander's backside, then that was no one's but his own and Xander's.

(*v*)

Xander felt an instant attraction to the handsome man that walked in. The sadness in his eyes made Xander want to comfort him. After they introduced themselves, he went over to his friends. They were waiting for him to get off work. Like I needed to be escorted, Xander angrily thought.

Giles, Spike and Tara were agreeable while Buffy and Willow argued. Xander knew Buffy didn't like strangers, but she was acting like Shawn was going to kill them. Xander chose to argue with her rather than deal with Willow's jealousy. He was tired of reminding her of her choices. Xander was sure that Tara was tired of Willow's jealousy as well.

When Giles got the girls to agree Xander called Shawn over. A gitty feeling spread through him when Shawn stood close and he felt a hand brush his ass. Xander felt his smile widen. So the good looking stranger felt the same way. He, in return, quickly groped Shawn's ass. It was so firm. Xander was thankful that they were partly covered by the shadows.

"Shawn, this is everyone. Everyone this is Shawn Hunter from Philadelphia."

"Nice to meet you all." Shawn smiled at the group.

"You as well, Shawn." Giles replied. "What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"Had to get away for a while. My father died of a heart attack last week and the woman I thought was my mother turns out to be a stepmother. All in all it was too much drama for me to handle." Shawn answered.

Xander lightly rubbed Shawn's back. "Sorry."

"Thanks. So about dinner." Shawn tired to change the subject. He kept his attention on the group while his hand slid into the back of Xander's jeans. Their spot in the shadows was perfect, in his opinion.

"Right." Giles responded. "If Xander is done here then we can head to Buffy's house. Her mother should be done with the cooking."

Xander cleared is throat. "I'm done. I just need to lock up."

"Great." Shawn exclaimed removing his hand. "You can ride with me and show me the way."

"Good idea." Xander smiled.

The group left the two alone and Xander locked up the bar before following Shawn to his bike. He stopped and eyed the motorcycle. Shawn turned and smiled at him.

"You're safe with me, if you're worried. I've been driving this since I was fifteen."

"Not worried about the bike. Don't want to embarrass myself sitting behind you."

Shawn pulled Xander close with a laugh. "We both feel the same attraction. Neither of us will be embarrassed. Promise." He pressed his lips lightly to Xander's.

Xander kissed Shawn back then broke away. "Would it be terrible to ask you over after dinner?"

"No, unless its terrible to accept the invite."

Xander grinned. "It would be rude to turn it down."

Shawn smirked in return. "Then I accept your invitation."

"Good. Now let's go before they come back."

Xander held Shawn tightly as they sped down the streets. The experience was exhilarating and arousing. Both he and Shawn were rock hard. Xander led Shawn to the abandon house next door after Shawn parked the bike.

They stripped their jackets and shirts. Not making it any further than the couch, Xander laid under Shawn kissing him passionately while Shawn thrust his hips into Xander's. Their pace was quick and rough, both had just managed to get their jeans off their hips before their orgasm took over their minds.

The new lovers laid on the couch for a few minutes, then cleaned themselves with Shawn's undershirt and redressing. After composing themselves they shared one last kiss. Xander held Shawn's hand as they made their way to Buffy's house.

Dinner was loud and full of laughter despite Buffy and Willow glaring at Shawn occasionally. Shawn and Xander ignored them while talking to Giles and caressing each other's thighs under the table. They stayed long enough for dessert, but politely declined the after dinner movie and games.

Shawn and Xander spent the rest of the night and Christmas day in Xander's apartment. Xander ignored all his phone calls.

"You know I thought I be spending Christmas in a shitty motel. I'm glad I walked into the bar instead of the Bronze." Shawn spoke while caressing Xander's back.

Xander laughed. "I'm glad for that too."

"What do you think about me coming back next Christmas?" Shawn asked carefully.

Xander looked up at him. "Or I could go with you."

"What about your friends?"

"They don't need me. To them I'm the screw up and goofy sidekick. Besides I don't need to be in Sunnydale anymore and I would like to see where this could be going." Xander replied linking their fingers together.

"Alright." Shawn smiled at Xander. "We'll leave when you're ready."

"Tomorrow. I'll have my mother ship my stuff to me."

Shawn kissed Xander deeply before they settled back down. Instead of sugarplums they dreamed of their life together.

~Fin~


	4. My Bloody Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story #4: John Ross decides to skip the family Christmas party only to run into Dean Winchester and a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had gotten sick and it was to hard to focus long enough to get this posted. 
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

John Ross Ewing the third had decided to skip the annual Ewing Christmas Party. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his mother or father, or see Elena fawn over Christopher. So he had decided to do a late night check on the oil rigs. 

The night had started out peacefully, until he drove to the eastern section. John Ross had to take his rifle with him as a precaution. After twenty minutes of making sure the equipment was secured he heard a low growl from behind. John Ross whirled around aimed the rifle only to freeze. The animal had looked nothing like he seen before. 

A gun shot drew the attention of both John Ross and the animal. The animal had turned and growled at the intruder. John Ross focused on the newcomer. The man was shorter than him, he was also broader and more defined. In the small lit area John Ross could see that the man was pretty and definitely his type, if he went for guys. 

The Texan broke out of his stupor when the animal had knocked the man down. He raised his rifle again. The bullet had hit the animal in the shoulder. John Ross cursed himself and fired again when the animal turned towards him. The second bullet hit it square in the chest, but the animal was still standing and growling at him. He began reloading the gun thinking the bullet had missed. 

"Run you asshat!" The man yelled at John Ross. 

John Ross looked up to see the animal running towards him. He mentally cursed himself for freezing again. The animal was just a few feet away when he heard another gun shot, only this time something warm and wet sprayed his face. 

"Here. Swish, spit, then repeat." The man spoke pressing a silver flask in John Ross' hand. 

"What is it?" He asked looking at the man.

The man smirked. "Bourbon with a kick." 

John Ross did as the man instructed only because there was a bad copper taste in his mouth. After cleaning out his mouth he handed the flask back. He look down at the dead animal.

"What is that?"

"Werewolf." The man answered kicking the dead body.

John Ross looked at the man with one eyebrow raised. "Seriously?"

"I wish I was kidding." The man grimaced.

"I need a drink or two before you explain everything." John Ross declared. 

The man sneered. "I don't need to explain anything."

John Ross straightened his body and tugged his jacket in place. With a slight raise of his head he stared down at the man. "You will explain or I'll have you arrested for trespassing on private property."

The man laughed at John Ross. "Dude, that act will get you nowhere with me. I raised a bitchy younger brother on the road for eighteen years. Besides, how will you explain why you are on private property, covered in blood and with a dead werewolf who will turn back in the morning?"

"I'm John Ross Ewing, this is my family's property. With the right amount of money I can have Bum bury that thing before sunrise."

"Bum?" The man raised an eyebrow while trying to stop himself from laughing. 

"He works for my father. I can never find out why he goes by that name." John Ross shook his head after explaining. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm Dean Winchester." It was said with a cocky lopsided grin. 

John Ross ignored the shiver that went up his spine. That reaction didn't happened, there was no way he found that damn grin sexy. He was John Ross Ewing, not some two bit hormonal teenage girl. 

The Texan oil heir stood straighter. "Why are you here?"

Dean sighed heavily. "I was tracking the bastard. He must have smelled you. What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you have people to do the...grunt work?"

"We do, but sometimes we like to do some of the work ourselves. I'm here avoiding the family Christmas party. My parents in one room together and my ex fawning over my married cousin is too much for me to handle."

Dean chuckled. "Sucks to be you. Though I'm not one to talk about family troubles. My dad and brother go at each other's throats when they are together longer than five minutes. In fact my brother ran off to college because of that. Now he won't talk to me."

"Well my family is worse. My father is a liar and master manipulator. He and my uncle are always fighting over who is the rightful owner of Southfork or who is the better Ewing. My mother is an alcoholic and is jealous of my aunt for having a better husband and marriage. And my cousin thinks he's God's gift to women and he also thinks he's the oil baron of the family." John Ross sneered at the thought of his good for nothing cousin owning the Ewing lands and Southfork. That just doesn't sit well with him. Maybe he was now understanding how his father feels. 

"Sounds to me like you and your father want the same thing. My brother and father are a lot alike, even though they deny it. So how about we go get you cleaned up then get a drink or two? We can drink away our problems about fathers, brothers, cousins, and uncles." Dean replied with another sexy grin.

John Ross eyed Dean carefully. That grin had said what was left unspoken. Did he really want what Dean was offering? Or was he reading too much into this because he hasn't gotten laid since Christopher's wedding?

"Alright, but as long as we stay at my place because I do not want to get drunk in public. The last thing I want is to be compared to my mother. Even though people already compare me to my father." John Ross explained making an excuse to be alone with Dean in case the other man really did want to sleep with him. 

Dean stifled his amusement at John Ross's sudden nervous demeanor. He could tell what the other man was thinking by the subtle shift closer. Dean wasn't going to deny that he found John Ross attractive or that he wanted the man. If John Ross wasn't ready then he'll stop. He could tell that he would be the first guy.

"Not a problem. Just tell me where to go and I'll meet you there."

John Ross nodded and gave Dean his address. They parted ways with John Ross shivering as Dean's fingers had lightly brushed down his cheek. He went and sat in his car analyzing what just happened. 

During the short drive to his apartment John Ross couldn't get the other man out his head. There was just something that drew him to Dean. Maybe it was the danger or it could have been the sense of freedom the man emitted. John Ross was tempted to follow Dean like a lost puppy. Family duty and the Ewing name prevented him from doing so. If only there was a way to break free. 

(*v*)

'What the hell are you doing?!' Dean mentally yelled at himself. Oddly enough the voice sounded like his dad's.

Dean wanted John Ross, but he doesn't know if he can have what he wants at the expense of shattering the man's reality. There was just something about him that called to Dean's protective side, like Sam does. Dean knew John Ross wouldn't go with him, and Dean couldn't stay. He and the other man were similar, Dean could tell by John Ross' voice when he talked about his family. Neither one would leave no matter how frustrated or angry their family made them.

Dean stood outside John Ross' apartment feeling way out of his element. John Ross Ewing was way out of Dean Winchester's league and Dean wasn't afraid to admit it. 'Why the hell would a rich guy want to sleep with a broke homeless hunter with mile wide issues?' The voice that sounded like his brother asked.

Dean scowled before shaking his head. He straightened his jacket then knocked on the door. Even though John Ross was out of his league, he was gorgeous and Dean really wanted him. When the door opened Dean's arousal went from zero to sixty. He stifled the groan as he took in the sexy man wearing nothing but a towel. It took everything he had not to attack the other man. 

John Ross smiled as he watched Dean's eyes dilate and his hands clenched into fists. His smile widen when he watched the bulge in Dean's jeans get bigger. John Ross licked his lips as he moaned at the sight. He wanted nothing more then to drop the towel and beg Dean to take him. The only thing stopping him at the moment was his father's voice telling him that he is a Ewing and Ewings don't beg or spread their legs like cheap whores. 

"Well don't just stand there." John Ross spoke stepping aside. 

Dean blinked and shook his head. He wanted to kiss the smirk off John Ross' face. Instead he trailed his fingers across John Ross' taut belly, relishing in the gasp that left the man's lips, as he walked into the apartment.

"Nice place." Dean commented looking around.

"Thanks. It was a birthday present from my Uncle Bobby when I turned eighteen. He wanted to piss my father off and get me away from Southfork at the time."

"Loving guy." Dean replied, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"He is." John Ross laughed. "Though people say the same about JR."

Dean let out his own laugh. "I get it. Everyone I've met years ago told me the same thing about John Winchester."

John Ross gaped at Dean. "Your dad's name is John?"

"Yeah. Funny isn't it. My brother Sam would laugh and tell me how wrong and weird this will be."

"I can see that." John Ross replied. He then remembered his state of undress. "Well let me get some clothes on and we'll talk while having that drink."

"You don't need to get dressed for me. In fact if it will make you comfortable, I'll undress."

John Ross laughed and shook his head. "Woah, slow down. No one is getting naked until you explain things."

Dean groaned. "Fine, but you are bottoming for making me wait."

John Ross smirked. He stepped closer to Dean and pressed his lips to the shorter man's ear. "I was going to do that anyway." He whispered, then sucked on the lobe. 

Dean moaned and applied a firm slap to John Ross' backside. "Go before I change my mind and take you right here."

John Ross moved quickly knowing that Dean wasn't joking. He came out of his room a minute later wearing basketball shorts and a Longhorns t-shirt. He moved to the bar and poured his favorite scotch in two glasses. Moving to sit next to Dean on the couch he handed one over before sipping the other and leaning back.

"Start explaining." He prompted.

"It was a werewolf out looking for food. Now its dead. What more do you want to know?"

"How is it possible that werewolves are real? What else is real?"

"Lycanthrophy is a feral virus. There are two cures, killing the maker before the new wolf kills for the first time and death. No one really knows where the originated. There are too many legends to track the real one. Now are you really sure you want the next question answered?"

"I had werewolf blood all over me. Answer the question."

Dean sighed and raked his free hand through his hair. He downed the rest of the scotch, then looked at John Ross. "A lot of monsters are real. Vampires, Wendigoes, werewolves, skinwalkers, ghosts, poltergeists, demons, djinns. Personally I think everything but unicorns are real."

John Ross blinked slowly. "You're serious?"

"Deadly. A demon killed my mother twenty years ago. My father has been hunting him since, while killing other evil in the process."

"This is hard to believe."

"I know. Just try not to think too much on it. The wolf was a one time thing. Most monsters tend to stick to smaller cities or towns. It only came here because it knew I was tracking it." Dean explained.

"Okay. Thank you."

Dean blinked. "That's it?"

"Yes. I don't need to know the gory details."

Dean chuckled. "Oh the stories I can tell you, if you do."

"If you want my ass you'll keep them to yourself." John Ross warned.

Dean stood up after placing both glasses on the table in front of them. He slid his jacket off and tossed it on the back of the couch. The hunter stood in front of John Ross as he pulled his shirts over his head. 

John Ross was speechless and turned on as Dean stood over him, slowly stripping his clothes off. Dean was beautiful and John Ross counted himself lucky that the man was going to be in his bed. He batted Dean's hands away when the hunter went to undo his jeans. John Ross moved closer as his own hands worked the jeans and boxers down Dean's strong thighs. He inhaled sharply at the size of Dean's erection, it was average in length but thicker than normal. He gave it one tentative lick from root to tip before standing and stripping his own clothes away. 

Both ignored the voices that were in their heads as they walked into the bedroom. 

(*v*)

"I hope you have a good excuse for missing the Christmas party." Bobby gave his nephew a stern look as John Ross walked into the kitchen. 

John Ross smiled at his family. "I do."

"Well what is it?" JR demanded when son gave no further explanation. 

"I met someone and stayed with them."

"You skipped a family party for a whore." His mother glared at him.

John Ross returned the glared. "Dean was not a whore, mother."

"Dean? You slept with a man?" Christopher asked laughing.

"Yes, even if he was the first. And in case you're wondering he was a gorgeous man." John Ross smirked at his cousin. Christopher let out another round of laughter.

JR stood up. "No son of mine sleeps with men."

John Ross leveled a look at his father. "Then I won't be your son." He turned to look at his uncle. "I'll sign my share over if you want me to." He pulled his his phone from his pocket and dialed Dean's number. "Turn around, I'm coming with you." He spoke when Dean answered.

John Ross turned and walked away ignoring his relatives' yelling. Who knew it took a werewolf for him to finally be free. 

~Fin~


End file.
